The KidVegeta Anthology/Dragonball KC
BROLY LSS5 was a necessary account used to portray the ridiculousness of almost all Dragon Ball fan fictions. I originally created him when talking with Destructivedisk on the old chatango chats we used (yeah, that was a long time ago). Of the eleven chapters, I wrote seven of them on one day, and posted them all. It took me around four months to release the final four. The process for writing this satiric piece was almost nonexistent. As, by this time in my career, I had been reviewing so many awful stories, I was well acquainted with how bad writers write. There was never any plot. The comedy of this story was completely improvised. Most pictures were chosen at random, or within several seconds of searching for a specific character. As for why it took so long to write the next four chapters, it was simply due to being busy. I had other stories and outside obligations. Fortunately, it only took me four months total, and then I was done with it. The last chapter was specifically too well-written in order to satirize good writers as well. It only spanned one chapter because of the small number of good writers, and was the only chapter that took me significant time to write. I don't think anyone else knew I was BROLY LSS5 until the final chapter was posted. Story Dragonball KC is a new story that starts 100y ears after GT. I writed it cuz I like reading stories on this site ST is my verry favorite one.The story is Goku comes back home wioth shenron cause he misses Chi CHi my fave song is this one and ti is theme for whole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQNGeeUP47w The knewest Super Saiyan 5!!! Well one day vegeta and trunks were sparing and vegeta said "Hit me with your full power son!!" Trunksused his burning attack and it hit vegeta right in the face but didnt even leave a scratch. Vegeta laughed and said "Is that the best you can do? your not even worthy of being my son if your that weak. Suddenly a bright light shot out form vegeta and he turned into a super saiyan 5. Trunks was so surprised" wow dad I didnt know you had that much power."Vegeta ten attacked trunks and beat him fast. but then tehy both felt a huge power approaching and vegeta saw it was goku. Goku was riding on shenron like a horse but shenron didnt mind. Gokus shocking message!!! But then goku told vegeta and trunks about a knew threat coming to earth. It was broly lss5! goku said they must train extra hard to beat him or he will killing them. but vegeta just laughed and said to goku "ha ha ha kakkarrot you fool I am a super saiyan 5 too!" but then goku trasnformed into a brightlight and his fur was yellow and he had his tail again then he lauged too and said "Vegeta I super saiyan 6! this form is 1000 times tronger than super saiyan 5" and vegeta just staired back cuz he couldnt argue with science. "hey kakkorrat lets fuse to be stornger than broly ss5!" goku agred and they did the fusion dance to create gogeta. then gogeta went super saiyan 6 and started to fight broly. but broly went super saiyan and gogeta got all bloody. "I AM A DEVil" broly screamed out and sent his erasre gun at gogeta. but gogeta didnt dodge when he was tired. the ultimit fusion!!! then broly attacked gogeta but he was too tired and broly smached him in the face. then gohan came out and hit brolyi n the back of the head o he dropped gogeta."YOj are powerfull too!" screamed broly and he got super saiyan 2. but gohan just off his glasses. Suddenly he was a super saiyan 4! and they fought in a blow exhange but gohan one and made broly fall into a mountain. then he gave gogeta a sesu bean to make him all better. goku said "gohan! we aren't even strong enough to beat broly yet!" but then gohan did the fusion dance nad fusioned with gogeta to make gogogeta. then he went super saiyn 8 and jumped at broly. broly got angry again and wetn super saiyan 5. but it wasnt good enough gogogeta won. broly screamed again and went lss5 and now he beat up gohan. Broly gest madder!!! lywas over infinity. then he beat up gogeta and killed him "ha ha ah no one can beat me in my legand super saiyn 5 form!!!" broly screamed again and it shook the earth. up aboveon teh lookout piccolo felt it and eh new broly had beated gogeta. piccolo got so mad and mr poopo jumped on his magic carpte. then they summoned shenron and piccolo said "oh great shenron we need your wisheds!" and shrenon decided to give them three wishes because he had made wishes in a long time. tell me your wishes!" shenron yelled. and piccolo game him all of them "for wish one we want you to revive gogogeta! and for wish to we want him to be stronger than lss5. and then it happned and gogeta comes back to life and stronger than broly. "I am super gogogeta! he screamed and went super saiyan 9 and beat broly. suddenly befer he could die gohan apsorped buu came in and fusioned with broly and then they fusioned with al lthe other villians like king picolo and frieza but not raditz cuz he was weak. then goku and them rans away cuz it was to stronger than them. and fuioned with piccolo and gotenks. then gogogetalotanks was and he fought with cell and gero but killed them again. "go back to helly ou bad guys!" that is all i can think now Goku saves the day!!! But i have mor too right nwo. suddenly naruto came up to goku and said he cud fusioned with him two. vegeta sad "This is Dragonball not stupid nartuo!" (i do not mean trouble for naruto fan) was too scared of his bored and killed teh fox and then drunk the ultra divene water dende went back not planet namek but mr satan decided to join with buu brloy and they sesu bean Then goku got mad at broly and stooded up and speech. "buu you horrible one. I am stronger when I have my heart in your hand. my shadow is even stonger then you dont doge it." and then chi chi and the pig guy cheered him and he hit buu broly one tm and kill his. and all the people of h*ll went back there forever except of enxt one. then vegito went bac in the ball and no more com. Dalas iss back?!!! After that Dalas came and sai "I am saiyian warror! Were goku now” and then punched gouk in the face goku fainetd. Then human guy with baseball and tooke out red dragonballs and said to shernon “Bring back goku and fuse him wirh me!!!!!! adjn then goku came and the did fusoned and made gocha. he was so powerful than beofre and his power was tripple infity. and he pnuched dalas. Dalas went super saiyan 11 and his power evel was even higher then. But when the fot Kurzion came and said "stop no more hurt my eart. I will do your. I am the geratest man that ever lived!! " but Dalas was super siayan 15 and beated him. then 6 hrs later gotega pan vegate trunksgoten gotenks broly and rohsi 18 16 pickolo came and fusioned wtih gocha to make mega ultimit Z. who did super saiyan 14 to kil dalas. Dalas got even madder and trew his cowboy hat and broked his scooter with anger. mega ultimt Z then met mr. chokon Mr chokon best then fuson!!! and they herd him. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTJVlJ25S8c&feature=player_embedded#at=36 ya he sag it. Vegeta scremed kurzion listened. nd Vegetas opera not win. beutifal chokon taked his mike and grils went wild he one with teth. even ulmit z didnt win wen he tried to sing so no puch. and goku and them ded when good song break ear. even trunks blods. then poppo and Dendy jumps on his carpet and noh. so long now Dendy is grow up. he sings too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEEzbFxEbB8&feature=player_embedded#at=31. dendy grunted. Even bulma shake then chokon ti sig sparkyrie eye goes dry he tried but it no good. one time chokon jump but then he fefll. oops he say and die. one time theyha turnamint on the goku vegeta, gohan gotanks F. trunk chi chi and the cat and mr. stan did turnamint wow ur strong" said vegeta. then all fight. rpound 1 began!!! shouting anowncer guy then vegeat and kakkarote fight and it happen. mr satan cher grondlyto gohan dead. Then the final was happinning it was good . it was the cat he kill F. trunks and one time scrach face. even super sayan get hurt from scrach. happy and goku leave to fot freeza underwater. "You no win" he said but onlyl bubles comes super then bulma find dragonbal but no wish. she amd necklice for super wish 3 times mega sherron sherron is too dtridag oh and he is sparkle blue new shny cought. sory for spelling some what iff all brake loose they at kame house adn roshi say wish em want of ro baba but how can we see say gohn good questin goku anwer. all go in sercle and watch baba ask "what u wana see" I can se all emies fot us "k we doti all bad guys com out like dr gero freza cooler king pickelo radit and supr buu kid buu and fater buu androyeds 10 11 12 13 141 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 87 n cell comander-red daak kai goku fusoniond with pickelo (agood 1) they fighted any and it happend sherrons brother came anda gatched like he bhay but he wished none dendy took him toa lookout cuz baby are frajle. and gotank got super sayan6 his fave one jamemba die. "i dont tink so" "yes u do" snake as tall as dresser. suddnery pilaf get some balls and widh for goku a old yep goku have beared like saler ina nboat "ads iower a tired how cum. gohan make super kameha to go bacdk wining he kill all ones even cell. other z fighetes use petes dargonball to wish anor mla. roshi never waht iff again just wach tv and girl goku lifed or him now cuz old 2. wach tgoether for hap yerver. Eisegesis Two minutes ere the climaxing of Goku's new beard, a new challenger did yet bestow his presence upon the earth. For he was Krillin, and his was Legendary Super Saiyan, and a stronger being there was not. Each of the six Moxibustion Burns upon his mighty, perfectly round head sparkled like ruby gems with rosy delight by the sunrise on this scorched earth. Lathspell and ill-contempt forthwined by subtle contrivance of yet storied venture had no more put into danger these beings than the years of their prior engagement (therewith reckoning), moreover. Happenstance broadened their orison; granted by first light on the fifth day. Yea verily, it was Cell and he was upon them. Dueled they did, he and the world. 'Twain's foot, first was Ox King (nay to our balder Man of Legend), tall and proud; fair of heart, soft of sight. Ox-king and Cell, a fight for all of time. Each did they send a haplessly grated qi blasts; Masenkos from our King; back, dire spite and amateur conscious, a Galick for Cell. And lo! It happened. For thine tempest leapt up, through gaping fires roaring and blackened steel cringing, harrowed by providence of no more; the two beams of energy doth in struggle. Entangled twine as it was, endless days and nights they went on. Until, by new morn's crisp waking breath, obfuscated by no more than a child's play of deceit, was he; lying on the floor, undone, fully smote in his ruin. The greatest battle of our time now but a passing thing of memory; and Cell was no more upon them. Now we get to it, the last sentence that is supposed to have some deeper meaning than before - the reason to read anything in the first place - the entire basis for thought, for which we must recollect and understand - a distorted notion that the writer must reach the apex of their abilites, be them within the full range of quality, only upon completion of the last and "greatest" act - trite though such a delusion could be, more sense would be with it to go out with a whimper, not a bang. i hope u lik it i worked hard on story and goku vegata Endnotes #This story has a randomly, absurdly high number of facebook likes, at 9. #The use of it being inspired by ST was due to the fact that so many awful fan fictions actually said that. #The theme song was inspired by the themes NomadMusik would use in his stories. #The picture of King Kai in the first chapter is the only one without text. It is specifically put there for sheer randomness, having nothing to do with anything. #When I thought up "Goku was riding on shenron like a horse but shenron didnt mind." I must have laughed for ten minutes. #I didn't use SSJ in the name of BROLY LSS5 because I hate it when people mix languages like that. In English, the words are Super Saiyan. In Japanese it's 超サイヤ人. Super Saiyajin is a non-existent word. Guess that was a moment where my KidVegeta broke through into this character. #"buu you horrible one. I am stronger when I have my heart in your hand. my shadow is even stonger then you dont doge it." Goku's speech is a reference to Hyper Zergling's old quote for Cuber which said "Do not provoke me to violence. You could no more evade my wrath than you could your own shadow." which is, itself, based on a Starcraft 1 quote by the Dark Templar. #The Saiyan Dalas was based on PrinceOfAllSalads, specifically the salad part backwards. I took it more literally, and made him a cowboy Saiyan. #Dalas going Super Saiyan 11 is a reference to the supersaiyian11, a writer often regarded as being horrible at his job. #"stop no more hurt my eart. I will do your. I am the geratest man that ever lived!! " Krillin's quote is a reference to Destructivedisk, who loves Krillin and the Weezer song "I Am The Greatest Man That Ever Lived", which was, at one time, Destructivedisk's favorite Weezer song. I know, it's hard to believe. #The "trunks cant tak it." picture is my favorite picture on the page. #There is no direct translation (into coherency) for "mr chokon prety boy has ons." #The use of the youtube videos in the Chokon singoff, starting at several seconds in was the first time I ever knew that you could link to a different part of a youtube video. Occasionally, I still go to the KC page to see exactly how to do it. #"sory for spelling some" is a reference to the user Unlimated in his infamous story, Dragonball Unlimated. He said something very similar in that story. #The last chapter is perhaps the only place I know where Krillin's six head dots have been named. #The last chapter references The Lord of the Rings, as well as the poem, The Hollow Men. #The last stanza of the last chapter is mainly commentary on how hard it is for genuinely good writers to keep being good over multiple stories, and how high expectations are for them. #There has been much speculation on the meaning of KC (as the story never explains it). Truly, the two letters are references to KidVegeta's and Destructivedisk's real names. I consider this story to be comedic genius. I find every chapter funny, with the references, the subtle jokes, and the overt jokes. My only complaint is that it does get more unreadable as time goes until, until the last chapter. This kind of makes it seem fake when reading it through it the first time. However, with the satire template, and it being, by definition comedy, that was the only way to write it. It simply wouldn't be as funny if he was as coherent in chapter 1 as in chapter 10. I would give Dragonball KC an S. <---- Part 9 Part 11 ----> Category:Fan Fiction Category:KidVegeta